


Changes

by amtrak12



Series: Misc Ghostbusters Drabbles [3]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, background yatesmann, established tolbert, pre-polybusters, pre-yatesbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9960722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/pseuds/amtrak12
Summary: After Erin rescues Abby from the portal, Patty can sense big changes coming. Canon AU where Patty and Erin had already met and were dating before the start of the movie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this is for the femslash100 prompt Abby/Erin/Holtzmann/Patty + family, but that kind of seemed redundant to me, so I wound up just writing this pre-polybusters moment that's been floating in my head for awhile.

The sun was shining, Rowan and his ghost army were gone, and Erin and Abby had been successfully pulled from the portal. All in all, Patty thought, they'd done a damn good job.

Holtzmann spun to hug Erin again. Then, she patted Erin's shoulder in a show of awkward emotion before walking back to Abby. Patty had to laugh at the confusion on her girlfriend's face.

"Why does she keep hugging me?"

"Uh, I dunno. Maybe cause you jumped into a ghost portal and saved Abby." Patty glanced up to where Holtzy now had her arm slung around Abby.

"Right," Erin said. "Yeah, that makes more sense."

Patty felt a tug in her chest when thinking about the portal dive. She pulled Erin into her side, and Erin immediately shifted to make it a full hug.

"Don't do that again." Patty breathed in and tried to absorb the firm pressure and warmth that said Erin was here and whole and alright. "Neither of you, you hear me? You don't get to go jumping into ghost dimensions no more."

Erin nodded against her chest. "Don't worry, I think once was enough." She pulled back and stared over at Abby. Her eyes shouted fondness and wistfulness and an aching love.

The tug in Patty's chest turned nervous. Big changes were coming. She nudged Erin. "We gonna talk about that later."

Confusion, then understanding, then panic flashed over Erin’s face. Before she could speak, Patty repeated, "Later. We'll all talk about it together."


End file.
